


Aesthetics

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei decide to try something new. (aka: teenagers experiment with bondage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my first time writing smut so sorry if it's terrible ;orz

“Rei-chan, you should let me tie you up.”

The suggestion had popped out of the short blonde’s mouth during their lunch break as if it was an everyday proposition.

Rei choked on his food upon hearing Nagisa’s idea but quickly regained his composure.

“Excuse me?” he asked incredulously.

Nagisa nudged him with an elbow. “You know, like, for sex.”

Rei’s eyes widened and his cheeks were tinged with crimson.

“Absolutely not!” He replied indignantly, careful not to raise his voice and attract the suspicion of the students around them.

A crestfallen look appeared on Nagisa’s face. He looked like a kicked puppy. “Aww, why?”

“Because!”

“Becauuuuse...?” Nagisa drew out the last syllable childishly.

Rei bit his lip. He could never say no to Nagisa, could he?

“Because… I’m not very familiar with the concept.” He relented.

Nagisa’s face brightened once more. “Oh, really?”

“Yes. I’ll do some research on… whatever it is you’re suggesting. I’ll think about it.”

“Thanks Rei-chan! You’re the best!” Nagisa pecked him on the cheek before returning to his food.

“But if I don’t like what I find, then we’re not going to—“

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan; you have my word!” Nagisa smiled cherubically at him.

Rei swear he saw the hint of a bondage fantasy twinkling in Nagisa’s eyes.

\---

Rei found himself at Nagisa’s house a few days later.

His saner side told him that this was probably a bad idea, but his teenage hormones said otherwise.

After completing…research on the subject, he found his curiosity piqued. Certain forms of erotic bondage could be quite aesthetically pleasing, he supposed.

Nagisa was thrilled to hear this.

“Really? You’d try that with me?” His eyes sparkled.

“I… guess.” Rei looked away and pushed up his glasses.

And that was that.

He rang Nagisa’s doorbell, and the boy in question cheerily answered the door.

“Hi, Rei-chan!” Smaller hands clasped Rei’s larger one and guided him inside.

“So, um, how are we…?” Rei nervously fidgeted once inside.

“Everything’s upstairs and ready!” Nagisa chirped. “All that’s left…”

A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

“…is the mood.”

Rei swallowed and before he could say anything, Nagisa was on his tiptoes and his lips were on Rei’s.

He was caught off guard by the sudden action, but felt himself ease into the kiss.

Nagisa’s lips were soft and his tongue brushed playfully over Rei’s. The latter shivered.

They broke away from the kiss, both slightly short of breath.

Nagisa then cracked a mischievous smile and declared, “Last one to the bedroom gets tied up!”

“Wasn’t I already getting tied up?” Rei asked.

“True,” Nagisa pulled away from him. “but that can change if you beat me!”

The shorter boy proceeded to dash through the house and up the stairs.

Rei laughed and sprinted after him.

“I’m first!” Nagisa flopped onto the bed, giggling.

“That’s because you got a head start…” Rei protested when he arrived.

“A win’s a win! And besides,” Nagisa walked over towards Rei to kiss him on the cheek. “I bet you look adorable when you’re bound.”

“Uh… thanks?”

“No problem.” Nagisa walked over to the closet and rummaged through a box.

“So, what do you prefer? I’ve got rope, belts, handcuffs… which, by the way, come in fuzzy or non-fuzzy.” He pulled out something suspiciously pink and showed it to Rei. “Maybe this one would chafe less?”

Rei grimaced at the thought of being restrained with the pair of pink, furry handcuffs.

“No thanks,” He waved away the pair of cuffs Nagisa dangled in front of him.

“Here, why don’t you look? I’ll get other stuff.” Nagisa bounced away excitedly and Rei could hear him searching through the drawers of the nightstand. He couldn’t fathom what ‘other stuff’ could possibly mean.

He pushed away those thoughts and peered into the container; it was filled with various toys, and Rei had to wonder where Nagisa obtained his impressive stash.

Rei fished inside the box for something mildly appealing and found a sleek, black belt. Nagisa looked over Rei’s shoulder. “Ooh, good choice!” He commented.

Nagisa then swiped the belt from Rei’s grasp and motioned for him to follow.

One removal of clothes and tying of hands later, Rei was naked, save for his glasses, and bound to the metal headboard of the bed.

Rei tested the bindings and found he was helpless to move them.

“This isn’t very beautiful…” He muttered.

“Well, we have to start somewhere, right?” Nagisa smiled sweetly at him.

“Should I take off my glasses…?”

“No. Leave them on.”

Nagisa crawled on top of him, still in his school uniform. His legs were straddled over Rei’s hips and he placed his hands on the other’s broad chest.

“If I do something you don’t like and you want me to stop, just say so.” Nagisa kissed Rei’s nose before giving him a comforting smile.

Fuchsia eyes looked into violet ones and Nagisa’s lips met Rei’s soon after. His tongue prodded Rei’s lips, asking for entrance. Nagisa felt his partner’s face grow suddenly warm, but received compliance.

Nagisa’s tongue skillfully played with the inside of Rei’s mouth, savoring his delicious taste and coaxing the other’s tongue to do the same. Rei’s tongue shyly returned the favor, exploring Nagisa’s mouth which tasted vaguely of strawberries. Nagisa pulled away and nibbled on his lover’s lower lip, causing his breath to hitch. When they finally broke apart, Rei’s normally composed face was scarlet, his lips swollen, red, and glistening.

It drove Nagisa crazy.

The smaller boy returned assaulting Rei’s lips and took the opportunity to run his hands over his body. Though his attention was focused on his mouth, Rei felt small hands slide down the underside of his powerful arms, then brush over his collarbone and chest.

The deft hands found their way to Rei’s nipples and gave each a pinch. Rei gasped, registering both pain and pleasure. He could feel Nagisa smile against his lips, who reclaimed his mouth as he continued to play with his nipples. He rolled them between his fingers and tugged at them, tweaking them one more time before traveling down Rei’s body.

Nagisa strayed from Rei’s lips and kissed his jawline, then attacking his neck with light kisses. More than a few turned into playful bites that left marks on Rei’s pale neck. Nagisa’s hands ghosted over Rei’s abs and caused the other to shudder before moving even lower.

He grasped Rei’s half-hard cock and lined it up with his own clothed erection. He ground against Rei, sighing happily as he leaned into the crook of Rei’s neck. Rei bucked his hips and met Nagisa’s thrusts with his own, similar noises escaping him. Normally, Rei would be wondering why he was the only one naked, but the addicting friction of Nagisa’s clothes kept him from complaining.

Rei whimpered when Nagisa disappeared from his upper body and settled in between his long legs. Nimble fingers danced up his thighs, almost reaching Rei’s erection and making him shiver in anticipation. Nagisa then followed the same route in kisses on the inside of Rei’s thigh. He ended with a nip at the juncture of hip and leg, earning him another gasp from his lover.

Nagisa spread Rei’s legs and wrapped his fingers around his flushed cock. He then slicked them up and down his length, which elicited loud moans from him. He thumbed the sensitive slit, smearing the bead of precome, and proceeded to spread Rei’s legs a little wider. Fingers were replaced by a slick tongue, and Rei could feel himself being swept away by the pleasure…

“W-wait!”

Nagisa looked up at him. “Hm?”

Rei coughed. “I feel as though I’m not doing anything… logically, the most pleasure is attained when both partners have their hands free to engage in—“

A slender finger shushed him.

“You’d be surprised at how pleasurable this can be.” Nagisa brushed his lips against Rei’s in a chaste kiss.

“Now, no more calculations, okay? It’s unsexy.” This was accentuated with a tug at Rei’s cock, which caused him to moan.

 _Calculations can be sexy too_ , he wanted to argue, but Nagisa’s tongue sliding along his dick robbed him of all coherent thought.

Nagisa’s teased the tip, and Rei’s eyes widened when he saw his mouth engulfing it, enveloping him in a sudden heat. Nagisa’s head bobbed, taking in his entire length. It was too much, and Rei helplessly whimpered at the sensation. It took every ounce of self-control not to buck up into Nagisa’s face, and Nagisa sensed this, firmly holding down his hips as he worked his tongue to abuse Rei’s sensitive spots. When he felt that tongue slide up the underside of his dick and end with a lick at his slit, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Rei bit his lip. “N-Nagisa, I’m going to…” He stuttered.

Nagisa only hummed in response, creating vibrations that made Rei shudder.

Rei gave a strangled moan; his cock twitched and he came inside of Nagisa’s mouth, hot cum hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed Rei’s cum and pulled back, licking his lips in a predatory fashion. What he didn’t swallow dribbled onto his lips and chin and he swiped his tongue around his mouth to collect it. Nagisa then returned to Rei and greedily lapped up the remaining cum dripping down his now oversensitive cock.

Rei panted, heart pounding and head spinning.

When he finally caught his breath, he glanced at the bulge in Nagisa’s pants. “You still haven’t…”

“I know,” Nagisa replied while moving to retrieve something from the nightstand. He paused, turning to face Rei. “Are you okay?”

“I…I can keep going.”

“If you can’t, tell me. You always try so hard, Rei-chan,” Nagisa grinned at him. “But that’s one of the things I love about you.”

Nagisa held a bottle of lube in one hand and poured a generous amount onto the other. It was pale pink and the scent of artificial strawberries filled the air.

“Is that…?” Rei quirked an eyebrow.

Nagisa snickered in response.

Rei made an exasperated noise. “I thought you said you wouldn’t use that anymore.”

“I lied.” Nagisa shrugged as an impish grin split his face.

Nagisa dove in to catch Rei’s lips in his own, and the latter tasted the faint bitterness of his essence.

A slick hand moved to Rei’s cock, and he shivered at the sensation. Nagisa positioned himself between Rei’s legs once more and resumed stroking his dick. Another hand fondled his balls then trailed lower, circling around his puckered hole.

Nagisa stroked his fingers over the area behind his balls and prodded lightly at Rei’s hole, making him squirm. He slipped a slick finger inside, which elicited a surprised yelp from Rei.

“Sorry,” he smiled apologetically.

Rei could feel Nagisa’s finger sliding in and out of him and soon felt another joining it, stretching him. Nagisa continued thrusting his fingers and Rei’s breathing became labored, color tinting his cheeks once more. The fingers hooked and scissors inside him, making him gasp and whimper. A third finger entered him, and Rei writhed in discomfort. Nagisa kissed his knee and quietly murmured, “Relax, it’ll feel better soon. You’re doing so well, Rei-chan.”

The initial pain melted into pleasure as Nagisa kept fingering him. When Nagisa hit that spot, Rei moaned loudly and he didn’t have to look to know that Nagisa was smirking.

“You look so enticing like this,” Nagisa palmed himself through his pants, uneven puffs of air escaping him. Nagisa’s fingers suddenly slowed, giving way to a frustrated whine. They inched in and out of Rei at a torturous rhythm; Rei desperately wanted more on Nagisa’s fingers, but he was at the mercy of Nagisa’s ministrations.

“Nagisa, please…” Rei breathed.

“What is it, Rei-chan?”

Rei attempted to buck his hips to feel more of Nagisa’s fingers, but the other boy’s pace slowed down even more.

“What do you want, Rei-chan?”

Rei muttered something under his breath in embarrassment. Nagisa tugged at his cock, eliciting a breathy “ah” from him. “What was that?”

“I want you to… fuck me…” Rei begged. The lust-consumed eyes behind crooked glasses were pleading, well beyond the point of feeling shame.

“You’re too much fun to bully,” Nagisa chuckled lightly as he withdrew his fingers completely.

Nagisa pulled his sweater over his head and began removing his shirt, exposing a thin yet muscular frame. It was perfect, Rei thought. Everything about Nagisa was perfect.

Nagisa’s hands moved to the waistline of his pants, and he removed those as well. His erection left a clearly visible stain of precome as he crawled onto the bed in yellow penguin-patterned boxers.

Rei noticed Nagisa’s lower half. “Please take those off,”

“Why? It’s cute, isn’t it? And I can do this,” Nagisa ground against Rei, who shivered in response to the friction.

Rei was about to say something when Nagisa stopped him. “Just kidding.” Nagisa stripped off his boxers and dropped them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. “It’s much better like this,” Nagisa gripped their cocks together, feeling the heat of pumping them together.

He sat back on his knees, reaching for the bottle of lube and lathering his flushed cock. Nagisa hungrily observed Rei, whose eyes were fluttering shut in an attempt to relax. The belt rubbed his wrists raw and would definitely leave marks, but Rei couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Ready?” Nagisa positioned himself at Rei’s entrance.

Rei nodded. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Nagisa reminded him as he grabbed Rei’s legs by the back of his knees. They slightly quivered as Nagisa hoisted them over his shoulders.

He nudged the head of his cock against Rei’s entrance, slowly inching in so he didn’t hurt Rei. Rei’s face was slightly contorted as he applied every ounce of willpower to convince his muscles to relax. His erection flagged and he felt even hotter and more stretched than he had before. His breaths were ragged as Nagisa slid into him. He trembled.

When Nagisa was finally seated within him, the only sounds filling the room was their breathing. Rei felt incredibly full and as if he would burn up any second. “You feel so good around me, Rei-chan…” Nagisa did not sport the usual mischievous expression; instead it was one consumed by pleasure, his face insanely red and pupils dilated with want.

The faint burn from his bindings reminded Rei that he was the one Nagisa wanted, and somehow, the fact never failed to make him happy.

After their breathing calmed a bit, Nagisa quietly asked, “Is it okay if I move now?” Rei nodded again, biting his lower lip.

Nagisa experimentally shifted his hips, earning a delectable gasp from his lover. He carefully slipped his cock out until only the head remained inside, then buried himself inside at the same pace. Nagisa continued slowly, focused on feeling Rei’s tight heat. He let out breathy moans and Rei mirrored them as he squirmed beneath him with every slow thrust.

Rei bucked his hips eagerly. “N-Nagisa…more, please…”

“Of course,” Nagisa leaned in to kiss Rei when he was fully sheathed again. “Anything for you, Rei-chan.”

The first sudden snap of Nagisa’s hips stole his breath with the intensity of the sensation. Nagisa pulled out once more, only to ram his cock inside again. Rei moaned loudly, lost in the rhythm Nagisa had established. When Nagisa hit that spot, he almost screamed, and Nagisa smirked upon this. He angled himself to hit Rei’s prostate which each thrust, driving the other over the edge with pleasure. Rei’s back arched as much as it could while he was bound, drawing attention to his gorgeous muscles. His erection returned, flushed red and precome smearing on his body. Nagisa noticed this and grasped Rei’s neglected cock; he stroked it in time with the pounding of his cock into Rei’s ass, causing Rei to be overwhelmed by the stimulation.

Nagisa leaned forward, continuing to abuse Rei’s prostate. Whispers of “Rei, Rei, Rei,” were hotly breathed next to his ear. The only time Nagisa didn’t use the endearing honorific at the end of his name was during moments like these, and Rei loved every minute of it, the way his name sounded coming from Nagisa. Rei turned his head and captured Nagisa’s lips in his own, relishing the feel and taste of Nagisa’s tongue in his mouth.

Rei soon broke away with a breathy moan. “Nagisa, I’m close…”

Nagisa kissed the side of Rei’s mouth and huskily whispered, “Come for me, Rei.”

It was too much. Rei groaned and rocked his hips before finally coming messily on his abs. He saw stars dance in front of his vision and his head swam. He was limp as the sloppy streaks of cum on his body began to cool. He felt Nagisa pull out and set his legs down before crawling on top of him and setting a leg on each side of his torso. His cock was still hard and slick as he gripped it in front of Rei, who was slightly dazed.

“You’re so beautiful, Rei.” Nagisa told him between puffs of air. Rei watched Nagisa’s hand pump his shaft, hips moving and fucking his fist. Nagisa’s thrusts became more rapid and uneven, and his breathing grew shallower. Rei heard a loud moan from Nagisa and barely had time to react before he felt warm cum hit his face and glasses. It dripped down his face and he registered Nagisa licking a bit of it off before meeting Rei’s lips with his own. It was bitter and sloppy, but Rei didn’t mind. He felt warm and loved.

Nagisa’s breathing slowed and he leaned over Rei to undo the belt. He took one of Rei’s hands in his own and kissed his wrist. “Was I too rough?” Nagisa asked quietly as he inspected the marks on Rei’s wrist.

“No, I… I think I liked it.” Rei smiled softly. Nagisa gave a large grin in return.

Nagisa reached for Rei’s glasses and wiped them off with a tissue from the nightstand. He gently put them back on Rei’s face and kissed his nose. “Go to sleep.” Nagisa murmured.

Rei was drifting off when he felt Nagisa curl up next to him. “Rei-chan, guess what?”

Rei shifted to wrap his arm around Nagisa’s small shoulders. “Mm?”

Nagisa tilted his head up and kissed Rei’s chin with a giggle. “I love you!”

Rei brushed back Nagisa’s bangs and kissed his forehead in response. “I love you too.” 

Nagisa fell asleep first, legs tangled with Rei’s and head resting on Rei’s chest. Rei listened to his soft snores.

 _It wouldn’t be so bad to do something like this again,_ he thought as he drifted out of consciousness.


End file.
